La perte d'un être chère
by sandou01
Summary: Elle est seule à nouveau, il est partie et ne reviendra jamais, elle ne peux y croire. Va t-elle faire son deuil?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **La perte d'un être chère**

Alors voilà, tout était terminé, ils ne se reverraient plus, plus jamais. Elle s'était isolée ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse à ses précieux amis. Elle pleurait, hurlait. Espérant faire partir sa peine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, même le jour où il l'avait trahit elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Si seulement elle avait su, si seulement elle avait pu empêcher ça...

Mais comme lui aurait dit Lisanna, chacun doit mourir un jour, c'est la vie. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas s'y faire ? pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas accepter ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rejeter sa peine sur quelqu'un mais personne n'était coupable, personne à part elle et sa faiblesse. Elle serrait un bout de tissu contre elle, une des deux seules choses qui lui restaient de lui.

"Comment tu t'appelle? Demandait un garçon.  
Erza.  
Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? S'étonna t-il.  
... Non. Fit elle timidement.  
Alors, ce sera Scarlet, pour ta couleur de cheveux."

Oui, son nom de famille aussi elle l'avait de lui. Mais qu'est ce que pouvait bien faire un bout de tissu et un nom si on avait pas la chaleur d'une personne derrière ? Elle était à genoux, frappant le sol de sa main droite, elle criait à s'en déchirer la gorge.

\- Gerard ! Hurla t-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, il n'était plus là, il ne reviendrait pas... Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies, elle les effaçait rageusement à s'en irriter la peau mais le flot de gouttes d'eau salées ne tarissait pas. Elle aurait voulu avoir l'espoir de croire qu'il reviendrait comme Lisanna, mais non. Elle avait vu son corps perdre de ses couleurs sous ses yeux. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Wendy n'avait pas pu être là.

Son chagrin ne voulait pas disparaître et il ne le ferait pas avant bien longtemps. Elle l'avait aimé, tellement aimé que ça n'était pas permis. Elle acceptait toutes ses décisions mais celle-ci, elle ne pouvait décidément pas. Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait pour elle car lui aussi l'aimait plus que tout.

"J'ai une fiancée. Mentit-il.  
Elle doit être très importante pour toi.  
Oui.  
Donc pour son bien, tu dois vivre"

\- Menteur! Cria t-elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un mensonge ni un cauchemar, il était réellement mort. Pour elle, sous ses yeux, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Trop faible se murmurait-elle, jamais de tout sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi misérable, jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un être perdre la vie sans qu'elle puisse le protéger. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se batte pour vivre, mais il avait abandonné.

"Peut être que c'est mieux ainsi. Réussit-il à articuler.  
Tu dois vivre. Sanglota t-elle.  
Je peux ainsi absoudre mes pêchés.  
S'il te plait, ne meurs pas. Lui intimât elle.  
J'aurais tellement voulu Er-Erza.  
Ger-Gerard...  
Je-je t'aime... Sca-Scarlet. Dit il rendant son dernier souffle."

Elle pleura de plus belle en repensant à sa mort, elle n'avait même pas lui dire ces trois mots si importants. Elle aurait voulu qu'il vive pour elle, elle aurait voulu qu'il se pardonne. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, se sentant toujours coupable, se sacrifiant pour elle espérant laver tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.

Ses amis étaient arrivés bien trop tard, elle le serrait dans ses bras, murmurant son prénom, mais rien n'y avait fait. Tout le monde avait versé une larme, Natsu l'avait prise dans ses bras, tandis que Grey amenait le corps inerte de Gerard pour lui donner un enterrement digne de se nom.

En tant que membre de Fairy Tail furent ses obsèques, mais rien n'avait pu la consoler. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle avait pensé le rejoindre, mais laisser ses amis derrière, jamais. Elle se résolut à ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse.

Elle était donc toujours là, se tenant la tête et pleurant, hurlant à l'agonie. Elle resta ainsi longtemps sans jamais se relever, restant prostrée à terre lui criant de revenir. Mais il ne revint jamais...

* * *

 **Salut! Voilà une fic bien triste et court, j'ai été moi même peiné quand je les écrits, pour une fois que j'écris un drame.. Et pourtant je déteste ça**

 **N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire!**


End file.
